


David's day off

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Cult themes, Daniel is a shithead, David Adopts Max AU, David kills a man, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Other, Psychological Trauma, theres some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David and Max go out to a theme park (but it gets worse)





	1. Making plans

It was a long day, But it was a good day. David had finally finished all the work needed to adopt Max. He was exhausted, he needed a break. Max did too. 

David couldn't help but feel bad for Max, it was extremely stressful for him to go through this process at such a young age. The worst part for max was when he had to talk to people in court. He was forced to relive his trauma, to help him escape from it.

David wanted to do something nice, they now were officially a family after all. David pushed all the documents aside. Than, he began to flip through a newspaper

"Local steakhouse Robbed."  
"New iphone 69 released."  
"Dangerous man escaped from jail."  
"New thrill ride now open at sleepy peak park!"

David was never fond of scary thrill rides, be he could see max enjoying them. And that was all that mattered to him at this point. He smiled and yawned. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was around three in the morning. He decided it would be best for him to sleep now so he'd be as well rested as possible for that coming weekend.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is exited

David wanted the theme park to be a suprise, so while max was still asleep, David had already packed everything needed for the day. He hid it under the front seat of the car and slid back inside and began to make breakfast. 

Max had awoken to the smell of bacon and pancakes, his favorite. He slowly made his way down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. 

"G'Morning David"

David looked up from pouring a glass of orange juice to meet Max's eyes. He gave a big smile.

"Good Morning Max! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I slept fine, What's that shit eating grin for?"

"Ohhh nothing!" 

Max raised an eyebrow and sat down, trying to figure out what was going on.

Once David had finally finished preparing breakfast. He sat across from Max and began eating.

"So...are we doing anything today?"  
David smiled once again. He was practically radiating happiness.

"Maybe!"

Max felt a little annoyed, and slightly stabbed his fork into the stack of pancakes on his plate.

"David, seriously. What the hell are you planning?"

David looked like he was going to burst with excitement.

"Just finish eating and you'll see!"

Max rolled his eyes, but he smiled a little bit. He couldn't help but feel exited. He ate his food a little quicker than usual and David took his plate to wash the dishes.   
"Its supposed to be warm outside, so get dressed in some lighter clothing."


	3. Sleepy Peak Panthers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a flashback.

Max nodded and ran up to his room. He had just started living here yet somehow the room was fairly messy. Yet max still didn't have any problem finding his clothes. He decided to wear a pair of jeans, and a shirt that had the name of his favorite sports team, the sleepy peak panthers. David had bought the shirt for Max a few weeks ago. Max stared at the shirt as he remembered how he got it.

Max and David were at the store, buying groceries and other essentials needed to take care of max. They were heading to the front of the store to check them out when the familiar colors of the team. Max paused and stared at it for a second. David also stopped, and looked down towards Max. He knelt down to Max's level and looked in the same direction. His face lit up when he realized what Max was looking at. He stood back up and put his hand on the boy's shoulder. Max snapped out of his trance and looked up at David.

"So, You're into the panthers, yes?"

Max blinked and slowly nodded.  
David's smile grew ten times larger. And the grip on Max's shoulder grew tighter as David playfully shook him a bit.  
"No wonder why you always participated in football camp! Do you want it?"

Max blushed a little bit, he still wasn't very open about his interests.   
"Can you afford it?"

David smiled at how thoughtful Max can be.  
"Don't worry about it! Now go get it!" David slightly nudged Max and he went forward to grab it. His hand ghosted over the shirt and he felt as if he wasn't allowed to touch it. He took a small breath and grabbed it.   
He pursed his lips, trying to stifle his smile. He walked back to David and draped it over the edge of the cart.

David was about to start walking when he felt something wrap around his legs. He looked down to see Max hugging David. He giggled and ruffled Max's hair.  
"Thank you, Dad"   
"You're we-"  
David paused, did he hear that right? He looked down at max, who had a slightly shocked look on his face. He looked up at david, mouth agape. Was David going to get mad at him?

David gave a sincere smile and Max felt relief flood his emotions.   
"I hate you" Max muttered  
"I love you just as much" the two smiled at eachother and finally went to check out. 

Ever since that day, Max had called David dad every once in a while. It always makes David tear up a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy puffy fluff


	4. Singing in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More bonding

"Max! Hurry up or Ill leave without you!"   
Max snapped back to current time.

"Y-Yeah Ill be down in a sec!"  
Max ran his fingers through his hair and tried to make it neat, but it just jumped back to its usual curly mess. He gave up and slipped his shoes on and hurried downstairs. David was standing in the doorway motioning max to head outside. Max stepped outside and squinted a little, his eyes adjusting to the bright sun. He heads over to David's car and hopped into the back seat. He was too little to sit in the front.  
David stepped into the driver's seat, being careful not to kick the bag he had stuffed under the seat. 

"David if you start playing your fucking almanac Ill jump out of this car"

David chuckled   
"Watch your language, what would you like to listen to?" David turned around to look at Max.

"I don't know"

David smiled and rolled his eyes.   
"Tell me when you hear something you like"

So the two spent the next half hour jumping from station to station as David drove.

"Come on Max, choose something or else I may get in an accident"

"Just turn the radio off"

David somehow knew he'd say that.

Max stared out the window for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence. Until he had an idea. But he didn't know if his self respect was low enough to go through with it. He took one final look at David before thinking "why the fuck not?".

"There's a place I know that's tucked away"

David froze and looked at the back seat mirror and saw Max who was smirking. David looked back at the road, he didn't realize how close he was to the theme park. David the biggest smile max has ever seen. 

"A place where you and I can stay!" David continued.

"Where we can go to laugh and play." 

"I know it sounds hard to believe but guys and gals its true!"

"Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!" The two said simultaneously.

They continued singing back and forth until they had parked outside the park. They sat in the car chanting each camp activity without a care in the world. Once they caught their breath, Max finally realized where he was.

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

David grabbed the bag and the two stepped out of the car. For the first time in forever, Max looked genuinely happy and exited. It was at that moment David realized how far Max had truly come.

"Oh man I heard that new ride just opened! Its gonna be great!"

Max hugged David's legs, a little too tightly.  
"Thank you Dad!"

David wiped a tear from his eye, he had never felt so proud.

As David bought passes, Max noticed an oddly familiar white car. The windows were extremely tinted so he couldn't see inside. Something about this car did not sit right with Max. He didn't point it out to David though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets worse from here.


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imsorryimsorryimsorry

The three stood in the middle of the main area.   
Max looked up at David "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna have a bumper car race?" David asked slyly.

"Hell yeah!"

"Race you there!"

 

The two spent the rest of the day running around and having fun on all the rides.

The sun was just setting when an announcement was made that the park was going to close in an hour.

"Do you want to go on any other rides before we head out?"

Max looked straight past David and at the intimidatingly large ride.

"The new one."

David felt a little anxious by just looking at it. 

"How about you go on by yourself and ill meet you at the exit of the ride?"

"Suit yourself." Max stuffed his hands in his pockets and the two began heading for the ride.

David watched as Max waved at him from the top of the ride. He waved back just as the ride had dropped. He prayed max didn't get hurt from the force of the ride.

As Max hopped off the coaster, he took a second to get his bearings as he slightly stumbled to the exit. The last thing he saw was David's oversized tuft of hair before a rag was wrapped around his head and was forcefully yanked into the bushes. Pure fear and anxiety flooded through his body, memories of his father beating him flashed through his head. He fainted from pure fear.

Meanwhile, David stood at the entrance. He was a little confused, he had just seen Max come around the corner, and then he was gone. He approached closer and looked around. Did Max try to run away? David felt like crying, he couldn't have run away, right?

He glanced at the bushes and saw a familiar sleepy peak panthers shirt hanging off of a branch. David grabbed it and stuffed it into his bag. 

"Max?" 

"Max?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry


	6. Efforts wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :(

David's world spun, he couldn't loose max, he just couldn't.  
Suddenly, he saw it. Blonde hair. It was Daniel! David started running towards him. Maybe he could help.  
David pushed through the crowd and eventually ended up in the parking lot. He now was able notice he was carrying a sleeping child. 

David dropped to his knees when he realized who this child was. It was max, but for some reason he had a clean white shirt on. But before he could do anything, Daniel drove off with his child. David suddenly snapped to reality, suddenly he ran over to his car and practically chased Daniel. If Max wasn't in that car, he definitely would have plowed his car into Daniel's.

David did his best to follow Daniel. But he eventually lost him driving into the woods. David pulled over and began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter


	7. Daniel's turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposition

Max had awoken to pure darkness. He shifted around and realized he was tied to a chair. He tried to struggle against the ropes, trying to recall what he had learned about knots in camp. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he was in danger.

Max had eventually given up after he had given his wrists thorough burns. Max sat in complete darkness for an hour. His eyes adjusted to the darkness. But all he could make out was a staircase placed to the left of him.   
Suddenly, a light flicked on and max squinted at the sudden brightness. Max heard creaky Footsteps and he prepared himself for the worst. But was confused to see Daniel wearing a long, pristine, white apron.

"Why hello max!" 

Max just sat silent, mouth slightly agape in shock. 

"You're probably wondering why I'm here, aren't you?"

Max tried to speak, but the words never came.

"Ever since I was young, I had pledged my life, heart and soul to Zeemoog. I had devoted my entire life to tirelessly worshipping them and their ideology." Daniel smiled and rested his hand on his cheek. "I had done so much work for them, I eventually found myself as the leader of the 'following'. And after that, all of my hard work had paid off. I had my final mission." David suddenly frowned and leaned forward to get into max's face.  
"Do you know what that mission was, Max?"

"I...don't know." Max was sweating profusely.

"Why, to help a group of children to ascend, of course!" Daniel smiled, and made motions that reminded max of David. It simultaneously horrified max, and comforted him. 

"I had to sacrifice fifteen children under the full moon. You have no idea how worried I was that I wouldn't be able to get you. But everything seemed to work out!"  
David walked behind Max, out of the boy's field of vision. The sound of Metal clunking against another metal surface and the tink of glass being repeatedly tapped was heard as Daniel rolled out a small cart. On the cart was a ritual knife, a strange black jar, a bizzare knife that reminded max of a corkscrew, a glass full of a strange thick purple substance, and a white leather book with a deep crimson pentagram as the cover.

"I think its for the best. If I had to break into your house, you would have had to witness that David guy getting..." Daniel's face curled into a twisted smile "killed, right in front of your eyes."   
That did it for Max, that thought alone threw his mind into a frenzy. He felt as if his lungs were being filled with hot wax. Burning and stiffening. He couldn't breathe, all he could do was cough and choke on his words.  
"D-dont hurt him. Please."   
Daniel rolled his eyes.  
"Ill think about it."  
Max continued to cough and cry. Daniel eventually got impatient. He raised his hand into the air and brought it down upon Max's face.   
Max was forced back into reality when he heard his jaw crack.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Im,,, working on my other fic,, i promise.


End file.
